Clothes Aren't What They Used To Be
by FaaadedRainbow
Summary: This is the only time Ill say it, dont give me shit about the stories. Dont like, dont read.


"This would be amazing on you, Sammy!" Marissa gushed, holding up a little sliver of black material, hardly enough to be considered a shirt, if you asked me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Marissa." She pouted at me for a moment, but when it became obvious that I was not going to budge, she turned to Casey, our mandatory bad-lugger for this shopping trip. Actually, "shopping trip" wasn't the right term - it was more of Marissa holding up various skimpy materials, and me denying them. This time, however, it appeared that she was going to use her back-up to get this purchase.

"Casey! Don't you think Sammy would look absolutely be-_auuu_-tiful in this?" I turned away from the clothing rack, silently praying that Casey would have enough sense to back me up in this. However, when I saw his face, he was looking not at the material in Marissa's hands, but at me.

"Of course," he responding, never taking his eyes from mine. Marissa grinned triumphantly.

"See, Sammy? Here, go try it on to make sure I've got the right size!" She shoved the strip into my arms and shoved me towards the changing room. I obeyed, due more to the stares of suspicious onlookers than desire to do Marissa's bidding.

I locked the skimpy plastic door behind me, and sighed as I faced the full mirror. What the hell, might as well try it on before Marissa caused a scene. I stepped on the heels of my shoes to get them off, wriggled out of my jeans and t-shirt, and slid the dress on before daring to glance at my reflection.

_Oh, hell no!_

**Caseys POV:**

Marissa continued to skitter around the clothing racks, picking up more materials for Sammy to try on later. The only way you could tell that something was unusual was her increasing amount of anxious glances at the door of the changing room, where Sammy had last been spotted slipping into the cubicle to change. Finally, she stepped over to me, and to my surprise, began unloading the bags from where my arms had been serving as hangars for them.

"Here, I'll hold these. Go check on Sammy, Casey. Just... Make sure she's alright." Without a word, I slipped into the changing rooms, keeping my eyes straight ahead, avoiding the curious glances sent me by the masses of women milling about.

"Sammy?" I called out, slightly tentatively. How the hell were you supposed to find out which changing room a person went into.

"Here," she called, and I traced it to the last one, farthest from the entrance. Go figure.

"Marissa sent me to check on you," I murmured in a lower voice, now standing outside the cube I knew to be hers.

"Tell her I said to come in here." I stood still for a moment, my eyes boring a hole into the wall in front of me.

"To... come in?"

"Yeah." I hesitated for a moment longer, knowing that Sammy would hate any sign of weakness.

"Sammy, are you alright?"

The response was immediate, and as I had predicted, harsh. "I'm fine. Just tell her."

I made up my mind. "Sammy, open the door."

"Casey!"

"Sammy, open the door, or I'm coming in."

"Damn it, Casey, just get Marissa in here." I sighed in exasperation.

"Sammy, I warned you." Ignoring the glares and whispering that were now being aimed at me, I flattened myself onto the floor, and belly-crawled into Sammy's cubicle from the bottom. She had her back to me, and was staring at the body-length mirror when she saw me approaching behind her, and whirled around.

"Casey!" she shrieked, and I took a hasty step towards her, clapping my hand over her mouth.

"Shush!" I hissed. "I already made a commotion." Then, for the first time, I noticed what she was wearing, and took a step back in shock, my hand falling back to my side.

"Sammy..."

**Sammys POV:**

"Casey, I told you. Just get Marissa." Casey was staring at me, mouth agape in horror. I had recoiled, as well, when I had seen precisely how.. how revealing this outfit was. It was all black, a "little black dress," in all senses of the word. It came down to approximately two inches below my butt, and had so low of a back that there was virtually none. The neckline was a tight V that dropped down, past my breasts, down to my waist. And I couldn't get it off.

"Casey!" The boy, standing in the changing room with me, was still gaping at the outfit, or more specifically, at my chest. I honestly didn't blame him; the dress showed so much of said chest that it shouldn't have been legal. He shook himself out of his stupor, bringing his eyes up to stare into mine.

"Sammy, you look _hot," _he murmured, his voice a husky whisper. I bit my lip, feeling my body begin to shiver as he took a step closer to me, winding his arms around my waist. He brought his lips down to meet mine, as he backed us up, step by step. The cold metal of the mirror shocked me out of my lust-filled daze, pulling back.

"Casey, we can't. We're shopping, in a store..."

"And you're in the single most sexy outfit I've ever seen," he growled, hands traversing my body. I gasped as his fingers brushed my nipples through the material. He bent, pressing his lips to the hollow in my throat, moving slowly lower...

"Casey," I gasped, in a last-ditch attempt to regain sanity, "Casey, we're in _public._"

"So?" He growled this word against my breasts, and as his fingers moved up to slip down the spaghetti straps resting on my shoulders, I could think of no response. Outside of our tiny cublicle, I could hear the footsteps of people walking by, completely unaware of what was occuring in the changing room.

"Casey, they'll - they'll hear us," My words were partially lost in a quiet moan. Casey had managed to shimmey the slinky dress over my breasts, which were currently being taken care of by his mouth.

"We'll have to be quiet then," he purred, the vibrations causing a rush of heat to flow through my entire body. I wriggled against him, and his hands gripped my ribs, holding me in place. Unable to do anything more, I reached out, grasping the hem of his t-shirt (naturally, all black) and began to slide it up his body. He complied, pulling away from my chest long enough for me to pull his shirt over his head. I inhaled slowly at the sight of him in all its topless glory, with no excess fat at all. He stared at me for a long, heated moment, before leaning down to attach his mouth to mine, once again. We kissed for a long moment, his tongue quickly and easily taking control of my mouth. He explored quickly before pulling back again, and breathing harsh, his hands once more grasped the top of the dress, and continued to slide it down my body. It was tight fitting, and just a size too small - something I could never have gotten off on my own. As he got it past my hips, he let go, allowing the satin to pool at my feet. Never taking my eyes off of my boyfriend, I stepped out of the fabric and closer to him, allowing my hands to rest edgily on his abs for a moment before continuing down to undo the button of his pants, and sliding his underwear down with it. He let out a sigh as his erection was released from its constraints. A rather loud sigh, I noted, and I stepped closer to him, allowing the skin of my stomach to brush against his as I pressed a finger to his lips.

"Shhhh," I murmured, trying for a seductive look. His eyes turned indescribably darker, and gripping my hips tightly, he walked us backwards, one, two, three steps, until I was once against pressed against the mirror of the stall.

Leaning down to press his lips against my ear, he murmured, "This seems unfair." As he finished speaking, his allowed his tongue to slip out, and ever so gently touch the lobe of my ear.

"What does?" I whispered in return.

"You're far more dressed than me," he pointed out, as he was already naked and I was still wearing my underwear. To try on the dress, you see, my bra had to be excluded, to get the "full effect", accoring to Marissa. Right now, I was silently thanking her for that advice. I twined my arms around Casey's neck.

"Then fix it," I mustered. His arms had been wrapped around my waist, but now, he lifted both of his index fingers, slipping them under the band of my underpants, and slipping them off. He then pressed his body full-length against mine, and I could feel his arousal, pressing into my stomach. Pressing his forehead to mine, he slipped his hand under my left thigh, lifting it up to wrap around his waist as he slowly pressed into me. I couldn't stop the groan from escaping my mouth, and he quickly covered it with his own. Still masking our grunts and groans with his mouth on mine, he pulled out, at an agonizingly slow pace, and pressed back in. My left leg was bent at the knee, still held by his hand, as his rhythm began to pick up pace. It was fast enough that I could begin to feel the mirror wobbling behind my back, yet not quite loud enough to be evident to innocent shoppers as to what we were doing. That is, if the fact that both of our underwear was on the floor didn't give it away. Not to mention, from viewing the position of our feet, it was clear that we were standing abnormally close for an unclothed male and female in the same changing stall.

I could feel myself coming closer and closer to my peak, and from the rigid set of Casey's muscles, I could tell the same was true for him, as well.

"Sammy," he grunted against my lips, and I shushed him again, hearing the loud chatter of a toddler outside.

"Sammy," he continued in a lower voice. "Sammy, I'm - I'm gonna - " And with a final thrust, and a low moan against my mouth, he came, in perfect unison with me. I could feel the warmth of his emission fill me, warming me from the inside out. We remained in the same position for a moment longer, before he slowly released my leg, and reached down to pull up his boxers, as I did located my panties and pulled them on. I changed back into my normal clothes, and when Casey was dressed, he opened the door and stepped out, blending in with the mass of Christmas shoppers. I shut the door again, and waited for a count of ten before following him - and walking straight into Marissa.

"Sammy!" she exclaimed. "Where's Casey? I sent him to make sure you were alright, but neither of you came out, and I was so worr - " I cut her off with my own words.

"You must have missed Casey. Where is he?" Without waiting for a response, I set off, ignoring the suspicious stare that I could feel boring into my back.


End file.
